In the Land of Rainbows
by Ailhayte-chan
Summary: Stripes of Gold mixed with blue haze. That is how she described her new life until she found herself smothered in Red. Freedom that she never tasted called out to her and she followed like a child only to suffer the most brutal pain in life - a heart break. Welcome to the colorful life of the colorless princess. Welcome to Shizume, the land of the Rainbows. MikotoxOC
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is my first K fanfic. Mikoto and Shiro are not going to die in this one (I can't live without them then how could my fic?) Fingers crossed that you like it! Please review !**

Yata: You traitor! Why should I believe you?

Fushimi: Because she told me herself.

Yata: Why does she share everything with you and not me?!

Fushimi: Because we are almost twins – great minds who are a little perverse at times.

Yata: Shut up, you crazy monkey!

Fushimi: *pushes him into the wall* Accept it. Ailhayte-chan does not own K.

Yata: I asked her to give me a special role in the next season! *starts crying*

**In the Land of Rainbows**

**Prologue**

Land of the rainbows.

That was what she said to describe Shizume.

Respecting the fact that the girl barely voiced her thoughts, he gave her a small smile. She replied with the same. The table – placed in the centre of an extremely large room in comparison to the piece of furniture itself – was covered with different color boxes of all sorts. The white sheets were neatly stacked beside her along with a different stack of drawings. She was too organized for children of this generation. And extremely quiet.

A knock on the door interrupted both of them from their thoughts. A man clad in the so-called uniform that almost all men in that building wore – a black long dress with golden lines running at a few places. She never cared to notice the dress but the most striking part was the golden face mask with two long bunny ears.

He said nothing but the message was quite clear to the Gold king. His guest had arrived. Patting the head of the girl, he stood up and left the room along with his clansman.

* * *

The Gold and Blue king were busy in their own conversation when the creaking sound of the door grabbed their attention at once.

First, only a hand at the edge of the door was visible. Then a head appeared, with black bangs on the forehead and a hair band with a blue flower on it. Instead of being angry or irritated as one would expect them to be, they smiled at the girl – even though the smile was a microscopic one.

"We'll be there in a moment" said the older man. She left as she came.

"Thank you, Munakata. For all the efforts that you made."

"Don't mention it. You chose me as her guardian, after you. It only makes sense that I should be responsible for her as well" Reisi replied, fixing his glasses. After having said his goodbyes, he stepped out of the room with the door help open. The girl peeped inside and waved at the Gold King, then followed Reisi towards the exit with a stuffed bunny clutched in her arms. The bunny was dressed up very similar to the Gold clansmen, complete with the mask.

Just as she were about to get in the car with Reisi, a tall man with crimson red hair walked right by them. On closer observation it turned out that the group of people standing near the entrance of the building, looking like a bunch of misfits, were with him as well. She didn't care much for others. She always kept to herself, from the very beginning and so her interests were and ideas were not known. And nothing caught her attention at first site, so absent-minded she was – a trait that was so recessive in her family that even its presence would be hidden by some talent or the other.

But this man was different.

Time did not seem to pass the doors opened for him and the door of the car for her. There was something about this man that had strongly possessed her, even for the slightest moment possible, making her heart ache for one good look at this man. A feeling very alien to her.

'_Just once. How wrong could it be?'_ Thought Mikoto. Reisi walking around with a kid was a very unusual site to see.

Before the doors closed after him, before she stepped into car, they both turned around at the same time. Amber eyes clashing with the darkest of colors he had ever seen. Almost pitch black.

It didn't matter how close one could have stood near Mikoto. The curses that rolled under his breath were barely audible and beyond understanding for anyone who didn't know how much he wanted to just stand there and stare at her.

**A/N: So…how was it? This is the situation a few years before the time the story (fanfic) is set. Sorry if the prologue lacks description but that will come out with the next chapter.**

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 1: Days

**A/N: Thanks to all those who liked my fic! This is unbelievable! Hope that the interest remains!**

**JustAnOtaku: ****my very first reviewer! I love you so much!**

**Hikari no tsubasa Tenshi: ****follow, favourite and the lovely conversation I had with you…thank you for all!**

**Maya095: ****I really liked your fic and I am so glad you are interested in mine!**

**Chapter 1**

**Days**

* * *

_**Him. **__Her._

_Stop staring at me._

_**Why?**_

_Just stop._

…

_Idiot._

_**Say. That. Again.**_

* * *

It became a ritual for the Red King.

Every Thursday he would board the train from one station to another, not knowing where he was going for he didn't care. There was a time slot of 5:00pm to 7:00pm when he would not be seen by any in HOMRA and no one knew where he went. Seldom did the Red King himself knew where he was headed and only noticed the new location when he would finally leave a station with his hands in his pockets and his blazing intensity burning through the skin of anyone who bumped into him but his eyes fixated on the something. Someone.

Someone he had been following for a while. Who was the reason for his newfound absent-mindedness.

But it wasn't entirely his fault. The person himself seemed to be clueless about the little journeys.

Sorry. _Herself._

People who recognized him would move out of the way in an instant and look at him from a distance with awe and fear. But she didn't seem to notice at all. He waited every Thursday at the train station he could find the nearest when he was out, board the train 621-A that would run between Wakahisa circle and HotStreet market – two of the most crowded places in Shizume – and wait for the doors to open at every station until finally she entered through the doors and sat in the exact same spot she sat every week which gave the best view of the city's dying day light and growing night life.

Jet black hair let loose, the fringes covering her forehead and the cream colored skin accentuating those big dark eyes she had. They were brown he had learnt, the darkest possible. She was pretty, no doubt. But what caught his interest more was her constant presence with either Munakata or the Gold king.

Just staring at her while being seated diagonally across her became a necessity. Once a week dose.

Matsushita Kamiko.

* * *

She studied the pattern well. He would always be present before she came and would leave with her. She wouldn't have cared if she had not seen him that day. It was a surprise – quite pleasant she had to admit – when she saw the Red king follow her. Munakata had been hesitant to tell her about him but she figured it out quite easily.

It was a good pass time though. She stole a few glances every now and then only to find him looking away into some distant view, often annoyed because of the number of people in the train, mostly chirpy girls and hyperactive boys. He tried hard not to hit anyone, which would make her laugh and she would desperately try and hide it.

Did she like him? No.

But it gave her a means of amusement, slightly different from the monotonous routine of her life. Watching him was somewhat of a delight.

Suoh Mikoto.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, but it'll only worsen, I'm afraid. Read my profile for that little message. Sorry if this fic is too short.**

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Difference

**A/N: Believe it or not, I sat writing this story a few hours ago and I finished it and I am quite happy. Sorry if the fic seems too slow, but do let me know if I have to make some changes or specify something.**

**Oh and you do know that this is rated M for a reason? A very good reason? (feel free to think perverted)**

**Before I forget ,Thank you…**

**JUSTANOTAKU: For your reviews and interest in my fic.**

**BAHAMUT CRISIS CORE: Do I need to say something?**

**POPSCOCO: Keep reading, this means a lot to me.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Difference**

* * *

_The people. __**Her.**_

_A stalker is a stalker._

_**Whatever.**_

_Whatever? Do you know what could happen if…_

_**If? **_

_It's dangerous…_

_**Dangerous?**_

_Yeah… what did you think?_

_**Then what am I?**_

* * *

_That ugly, little bunny. Why does she carry it around with her?_

Mikoto felt his eyes almost burn at the sight of the stuff toy in her hand. Ironical, he thought. A lot of things were. He had once heard that his gaze or more appropriately, his mere presence sent shivers up the spines of many. That bunny did the same to him.

That particular day, Mikoto was finding it very hard to keep his eyes open. A fight with some small-time gangsters who dared to mumble something about Homra behind his back made him work more than the usual. He was pretty sure that it was something bad. What else could people like them come up with? Izumo's smile when he sprinted towards the nearest station after stealing a glance from one the punk's wrist watch did not please him.

_What does he know?_

But coming to think of it, Izumo was the only person who knew about this, even if it was just a tiny bit. Mikoto had made him search more on the 'girl with Munakata' and it was the former's unusual interest in her that made Izumo suspicious at first and fully convinced about the whole set up later. The only concern now was Tatara. Just thinking about that boy swoon around with his arms thrown up in the air and a smile on his face as he mouthed the words 'I know' made Mikoto want to smash his teeth out.

But right now, all that he was concerned with was the picture of serenity in front him. With that ugly bunny. Plus, it was dressed up like a gold clansman. What else was left? Frilly blue skirts?

She looked too old to be carrying a toy around. And the way she clutched it – dear to her life, choking that poor thing under her elbow – she was all too different and weird. She looked well around her teens. A girl like that had a whole life ahead of her.

_**~Flashback~**_

"_Her name is Matsushita Kamiko" said Izumo, not looking up from the computer._

"_What else?" said Mikoto, his eyes not leaving the little corner of the screen either._

"_Well… there's not much. She is somehow related to both the Blue and the Gold King" Izumo pushed back the chair and threw his head back before continuing, "or else why would she be seen only around them?"_

_He tried to get a reply from his king but to no avail. His eyes were stuck on the blurry picture of the girl he had seen just a few hours ago. How composed she looked in comparison to the picture quality._

"_Nothing else?"_

"_No," he said with a small smile "but she always walks around with an eccentrically dressed stuffed toy. It looks like a…"_

"_A Rabbit?" Mikoto completed the sentence._

"_Yeah, but I prefer bunny. It's cute considering we are talking about a toy."_

_They stared at each other for a while in silence._

"_Why do you want to all this anyway?" came the bartender's query._

_Mikoto groaned and turned to walk. "We don't see Munakata baby-sitting kids every now and then, do we"_

_Izumo went back to looking at the ceiling while stretching his arms. _

"_No we don't."_

* * *

And then he fell asleep.

Though there was nothing astonishing about it as Kamiko had already noticed how tired he was, she was staring at him shamelessly.

She had to admit he looked cute as he slept peacefully like a baby, his head resting on the wall behind him while his arms were crossed close to his chest, his legs still firm in their positions. The chain attached to his trousers clinked like a wind chime on a soft breezy morning. His crimson red hair became the show stopper. It felt better that he was lucky enough to get a seat right in front her.

But she would never be able to even think these things once he is up.

She looked around for people and noticed the sparse population in their coach. Except for a few people who couldn't have cared for her existence, it was just them.

Kamiko stood up then silently walked towards Mikoto. Her movements did not move the air around her – so hush was her way that had the old woman in the corner not raised her head to look out of the window, she would have never noticed the girl changing her place.

Kamiko's eyes never left his face. Curiosity gleamed in her dark orbs but it was shadowed by the softness in them. She moved closer to him, even closer to his face. His breathing was clam. She felt relieved. He had almost crushed himself between the doors trying to get in. Idiot, she thought. But even as she thought of these things, her face didn't show a speck of emotion. The eyes were an exception. Maybe that's why the old woman was now curious in her actions.

And then he groaned.

Kamiko almost jumped back like a cat trying to save herself from a splash of water. She stifled her small scream not wanting to wake him up. Her heart beat faster than the train. _That was scary._

She decided to wait for a few minutes before trying anything. **Anything. **She didn't move from the seat fearing he'd wake up. Observing the calm once again, she moved closer again. Her finger involuntarily tried to reach for the strands of his hair to play, she presumed, but was fortunate enough to pull them back. She controlled her breathing, gulped down nothingness and…

Mikoto's eyes shot open.

Blame the proximity, the both jumped away from each other. One gasped the other squealed. Not on pleasure of course.

He had never seen her this close and so took a moment to take in the view. Jet black bangs loose on her shoulders, cream-colored skin a contrast and her eyes – those deep, dark eyes. Is there an eye color such as that? A crisp white shirt with a frilled collar and long sleeves with tight cuffs which made the sleeve look airy and puffy; a black skirt with frills on the edges and white stocking underneath complete with black shoes. It might have been a gothic attire for a Halloween but she made flattered the dress by making it more beautiful than it deserved.

And then they stared blankly at each other. What a wonderful thing to do on your first official eye contact moment. Staring game, maybe?

The train stopped and the familiar opening of the doors caught the girl's attention. Then the name of the station on the speaker and her eyes widened. She gripped her bunny harder and sprinted for the doors, paying no head to the crimson head.

Mikoto tilted his head side wards to catch one last glimpse of her. She wore silver anklets over her stockings.

_More color. Very well._

The old lady in the corner adjusted her kimono and stepped out of the train as well.

* * *

"My dear?" said the old lady to the blackette walking a step ahead of her. They were walking through the streets where the street lamps lit up with her every walking step in sync.

"Yes?"

"A stalker is a stalker."

She stopped in her steps, her head hanging down.

"Whatever."

"Whatever? Do you know what could happen if…"

"If?" the little girl's voice grew deeper with every word she uttered, scaring the woman a bit.

"It's dangerous…" she tries to say.

"Dangerous?" came the smirk.

"Yeah," the woman tried to gain the upper hand. "What did you think?"

Silence draped them in the December cold. Kamiko tried to walk normally again when a florist flashed a beautiful bouquet of roses in front of her with a big smile. She reached out hand to take flower when her finger brushed a thorn. She quickly pulled her hand back and looked at the small, almost negligible slash on the tip. The florist dropped the bouquet and immediately went into apology mode and went inside his shop looking for a band aid. The old woman looked at her with no shock or concern.

Blood poured out of that small bruise in a narrow stream trickled down her hand, staining her hand and then her sleeve. Kamiko pressed the wound with the other hand for moment then released it. She bent down to pick up the flower she had tried to pull earlier with the same hand and held it at the level of her eyes.

And then it withered away with the wind. And her finger healed.

Without looking away she rested her hand on her sides, eyes lost in thought.

"Then what am I?"

* * *

**A/N: A review, someone?**


End file.
